


Seamista Drabbles and One-shots

by sympathetic_deceit_trash



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sympathetic_deceit_trash/pseuds/sympathetic_deceit_trash
Summary: There's basically no content for these two so...





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my book! Most of these are either short one-shots or drabbles!


	2. I Made Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sea Hawk made dinner! And started a fire in the kitchen... but dinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short...

Mermista sighed, crossing her arms as she looked around the scorched kitchen. Great. Wonderful. Amazing.

"Sea Hawk," She started.

"Yes?" Sea Hawk asked nervously, a crooked and meek smile on his face.

"What was the one thing I asked you not to do?"

"B...burn the house down..." He muttered.

"And what did you do?" Mermista questioned, tapping her foot on the now black floor.

"Made you dinner?" Sea Hawk tried, shifting his weight awkwardly. Mermista narrowed her eyes, staying quiet. The burnt room was silent save for the tapping of her foot as she cocked an eyebrow at the sailor.

"..." Sea Hawk sighed.

"And...burnt the kitchen..." He mumbled, hanging his head to show he knew to be ashamed. Mermista rolled her chocolate brown eyes.

"You're so dumb, you know that?" She scoffed. Sea Hawk whined in protest, lifting his head and pouting. Mermista rolled her eyes again but avoided looking at him, instead finding her black nail polish suddenly interesting. "You really like burning things, don't you? First boats, and now kitchens?" There was a hint of amusement in her tone that was hidden thickly under sarcasm and annoyance. Sea Hawk almost didn't catch it.

Almost.

He grinned.

"And your heart, I hope." Sea Hawk replied, grinning his usual dorky, lopsided and cocky grin. Mermista groaned.

"You're the worst." She grumbled, looking up from her nails. "C'mon, I have places to be. And you're now banned from the kitchen. Or any kitchen. Forever." The princess said bluntly before walking right out the door.

Well.

Right through the doorway, actually.

Sea Hawk sighed, a lovesick grin making it's way to his tan face, standing there for a moment. Then he shook his head and ran after her.

"Princess, wait! I never apologized yet!"


	3. Tunnel of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sea Hawk panics and sets a boat on fire.
> 
> Aka what Mermista was talking about when she mentioned Sea Hawk setting their gondala on fire in the tunnel of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't hate how this came out!

Sea Hawk was, to be honest, still in shock that the princess Mermista, who was utter perfection in his eyes, had said yes to this.

This dumb, corny, cliche date that he had planned.

Somehow, he supposed he'd charmed the sea princess with his stupid shanties and overdramatic, cocky personality. He didn't know how, don't ask him.

And now they were in this hilariously cliche "Tunnel o' Love" ride and Sea Hawk was admittedly acting a bit childish. The thing was, Mermista didn't even seem to mind. Instead of her usual "I hate you and everyone and there's nothing you can do about it" expression, there was a very small, almost unnoticeable smile.

Almost unnoticeable.

Sea Hawk definitely noticed and he was ecstatic. Everything was going amazing! He was over the moon.

Apparently, the princess enjoyed herself as well, as halfway through the ride she turned to face him with her brown eyes sparkling in the light of the tunnel. Sea Hawk tensed as she leaned forward; she was going to kiss him.

Oh no.

She was going to kiss him!

He started internally panicking. He'd never kissed a girl before! He'd never kissed anyone before! What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to move his lips? Was he supposed to not move his lips? Was he supposed to meet her halfway? Was he supposed to keep his eyes open or close them?

He couldn't risk that type of embarrassment, no, especially not when he'd just won her over.

So, out of pure panic, he reached for the lighter he kept in his pocket and held it close to the cheaply pink-painted wood of the gondola before flicking it on until the thin boat caught aflame.

The smell of burning wood and smoke along with panicked Sea Hawk noises made Mermista open her eyes only to see that the boat was on fire. No wonder she felt so much warmer than before.

"What did you do?" She hissed. Sea Hawk flinched slightly.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" He yelped. That wasn't exactly true but uh...he didn't feel as if the truth made much sense. He panicked and set a boat on fire because he still hadn't had his first kiss? Yeah, no.

Then again, how do you accidentally set a boat on fire? That didn't quite make sense either, now that he thought about it.

"You are such an idiot!" Mermista groaned, waving her hand. Water splashed over the flames so now the tunnel filled with smoke. Both of the occupants coughed and the boat emerged out into the light of day, the smell of smoke smothered by the overwhelming scents of popcorn and greasy foods.

The ride was over.

Well, that was a disaster. A shame, too, as it'd began so well. Of course Sea Hawk had to panic and ruin it all just because he was an awkward loser.

"What the hell, Sea Hawk?" Mermista asked, clearly agitated as they left before anyone noticed the ruined boat. "How do you accidentally set a boat on fire?"

"I guess I just have talent." He grinned and winked, still seeming ever confident despite it all. Mermista sighed and he just barely caught a glimpse of the faint red on her cheeks before she turned her face the other way.

"Yeah. Talent." She agreed sarcastically. "A real talent."


	4. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sea Hawk is very surprised when he's invited over to Mermista's castle for a sleepover. He's even more surprised when she cuddles him as she's falling asleep.

Sea Hawk was honestly shocked he wasn't banned from Mermista's palace by now. He's set the kitchen on fire before and she was always telling him how annoying and dumb he was; she even groaned every time she saw him.

So he was extremely confused when he received a personal invitation from Mermista herself.

Do you want to come over for a sleepover or whatever?

-Mermista, duh

He stared at the paper, rereading it before looking at the entrance of the castle. He clutched a duffle bag with his pajamas and necessities.

The guard didn't even bother asking his intentions; whether it was because he recognized Sea Hawk by now or because Mermista had told him that she'd invited him. 

Either way, he was let in without a problem. Sea Hawk grinned when he saw Mermista, who groaned but got off her throne.

"It took you long enough." She grumbled, grabbing his arm. "Come on, I had the cook prepare, like, snacks or whatever." Sea Hawk grinned.

"I knew you liked me!" He exclaimed, a cocky smile on his tanned face. He heard Mermista scoff, but she didn't say anything as she dragged him to her room. Sea Hawk walked with her so he wasn't being dragged, but she was still holding his arm. She didn't seem to notice and he really, really didn't want her to let go, so he pretended not to.

Mermista was always pushing him or dropping him or something, so he always cherished the few moments they were close. 

"We're here...or like whatever..." Mermista drawled, still ignoring the fact that their fingers were intertwined.   
Sea Hawk blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. 

"Ah- of course." He nodded as she opened the door, eyes widening just slightly. Most would expect her room to be large and grand, like the rest of the castle. However, Mermista's room was smaller than expected with a few posters hanging on the wall and a king sized bed.

"Ta-da, I guess." She shrugged, walking inside. "I'm gonna go change in the bathroom, you can change here if you want. I don't really care." With another shrug, Mermista grabbed some sleepwear and walked into the attached bathroom she had.

"Got it!" Sea Hawk answered cheerfully. He heard her sigh slightly and could practically hear the eye roll just before the door shut. He knew it was all fondly, though, as otherwise she wouldn't have invited him over in the first place.

When he was just about done changing, the bathroom door opened. Sea Hawk looked up; he was wearing baggy gray sweatpants but had yet to slip on his white T-shirt. He heard a faint soft squeak and he swore he saw Mermista's brown eyes look him up and down briefly. Quickly putting on his shirt, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" He asked her. Mermista shook her head despite her clearly red cheeks.

"Uh- nothing..." She muttered. Sea Hawk finally looked at her in all her frizzy haired glory; her hair was down and she wore a fuzzy blue shirt with a sea green fish on it with matching fuzzy pajama pants. 

"Nice pants." He winked. Mermista scoffed, rolling her chocolate colored eyes and lying on the king sized bed. Sea Hawk started to reach for his sleeping bag.

"What are you doing?" Like always, there was a hint of annoyance in her tone but it was softened, dulled, muffled almost. Sea Hawk blinked.

"What do you mea-"

"You're not sleeping on the floor, genius." Mermista said. He looked around the room in confusion, which made the princess groan. "God, you're stupid. It's a king sized bed, duh." She patted the bed. Sea Hawk stared blankly for a moment before grinning and bounding over.

After a brief hesitation, he laid down on the bed. Despite how often he flirted with her, Sea Hawk was aware Mermista wasn't always thrilled to be near him, so he kept to himself and made sure to maintain a good distance between them.

There was a while of just lying there and talking-mainly Sea Hawk- and getting up to go get snacks-mainly Mermista- until Mermista decided it was late enough to go to bed. When he checked the time, he noted that it'd been a while and the sea princess was right.

Despite this conclusion, Sea Hawk simply quietly laid there, eyes still open as he listened to Mermista breathe. There was something peaceful and comforting about the whole thing that he really didn't want this night to be over already, but it was time to sleep. Nobody liked a tired sea captain, after all.

Just as he closed his eyes, however, he felt two arms circle tightly around his upper torso and one leg swing over his waist, a warmth being pressed against his back and nuzzled into his neck. Sea Hawk's eyes remained closed, for fear that if he opened them the whole scene would be proven to be a dream.

He knew his cheeks were most likely hot and red, and he definitely knew that he was grinning, but he couldn't care less. Mermista, the ever agitated princess Mermista of Salineas, was cuddling up to him right now.

Him. Sea Hawk. Who she always called annoying. Who she always pushed away at the first chance.

She was cuddling with him.

So he laid there, eyes shut tight and grinning from ear to ear as Mermista mumbled incoherently and nuzzled further into his neck. 

Maybe Sea Hawk irritated Mermista often, but at the same time, here he was, sleeping in her bed as she cuddled the sea captain. So she couldn't exactly say that she hated him, whether she wanted to or not.

And, due to recent events that have occurred, old Sea Hawk was starting-hoping, at least-to believe that she didn't even want to.


	5. Shut Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermista hasn't seen Sea Hawk in a while and she finds that he isn't feeling like himself.

Mermista was extremely bored.

And...maybe just a bit worried.

She was alone in her throne room, brown eyes gazing up at the ceiling of the palace. It was quiet, which she normally would've welcomed.

But it had been quiet for much longer than usual.

There were no shanties or compliments or annoying babble about some dumb adventure or-

Or dumb, handsome sea captains.

With a groan, Mermista realized she didn't miss noise; she missed Sea Hawk.

Unfortunately.

Where was he, anyway?

Mermista hadn’t seen him in a while...

She sat up straight on her throne, frowning and scanning the room as if Sea Hawk would suddenly appear out of thin air. When he, obviously, didn't, Mermista frowned some more and got to her feet.

Ugh.

She'd have to go find that idiot, wouldn’t she? Weird, he usually came to her whenever he had free time, which was often.

Whatever.

•

Mermista ignored the stares as she walked inside Seaworthy. She was well known here despite rarely ever stepping foot inside; being a sea princess, and this place was full of pirates and sailors, and all.

She marched up to the bartender.

"Where's Sea Hawk?" She demanded, hands on her hips. After being pointed to the corner, Mermista turned and made her way over there quickly. She slowed down as she arrived, frowning at the sight of Sea Hawk slumped in his seat and face on the table.

The princess didn't bother sitting, instead she simply stood across from Sea Hawk and slammed her hands down onto the table just enough to get him to sit up. The sea captain shot up to his feet, eyes wide before he calmed  himself and sat down once more.

"Wh- Mermista? Princess, what-?" He cocked his head, confusion shining in his eyes.

Mermista frowned again. He usually grinned whenever he saw her, no matter the circumstances.

"We're going to my palace." She informed him, not even asking. "Get up." Sea Hawk blinked at her before nodding and standing, dusting himself off. 

“Uh- right. As you wish, princess.” Mermista stared at him for moment.

Where was his smile? His sea shanties? His flirting, his compliments, his energy?

“...come on, then, idiot.” She turned around, walking out of the pub without even checking if Sea Hawk was following.

She never did; he always followed her. She could tell by the clicking of his heeled boots on the floor, anyway.

•

Mermista’s stomach was twisting itself into knots. Sea Hawk had barely said a word the entire way there. He wasn’t even humming.

As much as she hated to admit it, she’d love to hear one of his sea shanties right now.

“Hey, uh, Sea Hawk?” Mermista asked, turning around as they walked inside her palace. Sea Hawk only looked up, cocking his head curiously.

Say something. Please.

“Are you alright? You’re acting...off. All quiet and stuff.” She said, her concern starting to peek from underneath her careless tone. Sea Hawk lifted a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I would’ve thought you’d prefer me quiet, princess. You tell me to shut up all the time, y’know?” His tone was cheery, but Mermista saw right through it to the hurt lying behind it. She knew him too well for her not to, and...it hurt her to see him like that.

With a small beat of silence, Mermista pondered how much she did tell him that. 

Oh…

“You didn’t think I was, like, serious or anything, right? Sure, you’re annoying sometimes, but I hang out with you, don’t I?” She said, trying to keep sounding casual and apathetic but Sea Hawk had such a disbelieving and tired look in his eyes that pulled at her heart in ways she didn’t like very much.

“Right.” was Sea Hawk’s only response, and the complete and utter disbelief in his voice made Mermista’s throat tighten.

“Sea Hawk,” she said slowly, “look at me. Right now, in the eyes.”

Sea Hawk hesitated for a moment, but after a tense moment, he let his dark brown eyes drift down to meet Mermista’s.

Mermista wasn’t the physically affectionate type, but she knew damn well Sea Hawk was and she made an exception. Just this once.

She cupped his tan cheeks, pulling his face down slightly and resting her forehead against his. She was grateful her guard was out at the front of her palace instead of in here.

“Now, Sea Hawk, listen to me carefully. You’re an idiot, an absolute moron with one brain cell, but you’re my...friend. I like you and I like having you around. I like hearing you talk, even if you do ramble a bit, and I like watching you do your stupid shenanigans.” Mermista forced herself to keep her filter down and let the words flow out, admitting all the things she’d rather not. “I give you boats even though you keep setting them on fire, I let you hang around even though I tell you to shut up all the time, and I took you to princess prom with me even though I said you were just my ride. I don’t even need a ride! I-”

“Princess,” Mermista clamped her mouth shut as Sea Hawk stood up straight, tilting his head slightly with a fond, genuine smile that actually reached his eyes this time. “Calm down, I get it.”

“Yeah, well,” Mermista crossed her arms, looking away as if that’d hide the red on her cheeks, “whatever, idiot.” She paused, regretting that last part only to relax when she heard his laughter.

“There’s the Mermista I know and love!” He announced. Mermista sighed but didn’t protest, rolling her eyes.

“Right. Uh- you wanna, like, hang out in my room or whatever?” She asked, looking up to find him grinning his usual smile. 

“I would love to, gorgeous!” Mermista had almost forgotten how loud he was, ignoring the compliment. Almost, but not quite.

She turned without another word, leading him down the hall without checking if he was following. He was. He always was.

“Ohhhhh-” Mermista hid a smile, not protesting for once as Sea Hawk started up a shanty. He’d always had a great voice, after all, and Mermista loved hearing it. Always.


End file.
